No Flockin
"No Flockin" is a song by American rapper Kodak Black. Lyrics Young nigga, I got old cash, spazzing on they ass I got Prada on my ho ass, got my last one mad Pop a nigga like a damn tag, shopping on they ass I just bought a new old Jag, yeah, it's so fast Smoking flocka, you a jackass, all I smoke is gas Don't you ask me where the pole at, where your clothes at? I ain't talking 'bout my niggas damn it, but y'all tripping, too Is it you? Damn, my nigga what the hell got into you? Project Baby, y'all was skipping in the hallway, I was skipping school On my Ps and Qs, all them jiggas, call me jiggaboo Bleeding concrete, bet you niggas won't come cross the street Pardon me, I don't talk to you, so don't you talk to me I ain't dissing on nobody beat, I'm vibing on the beat Honestly, I'm just trying to be, I just gotta be Trying to get over on anything, they telling lies to me I spent five on my pinky ring, she love my diamond ring Anyway, I'm married to the game, she said her vows to me I ain't getting on my knees, bae, you bow down to me You go down for me, you lay down and do the time for me Sorry boo, yeah I lie to you, but don't you lie to me It's little Kodak, the finesse kid, boy who hot as me? Told the doctor I'm a healthy kid, I smoke broccoli I will run around your whole board like Monopoly Ol' boy, you's a broke boy, flockas got you beat Chocolate, call me Reese's, can't catch me without the piece C'est la vie, I'm ten toes down, you falling off your feet I will trick your ass for a treat, call it Halloween Yeah that money's what I play for, call it lottery Goddamn, you's a clown to me, you's a clown to me You can't smoke no Black & Mild with me, get in the car with me You a funny guy, don't you even joke around with me How could it be? Get from 'round a G, you grounded from me I'm a Freeband junkie, you a junkie You getting skinny, I'm getting chunky, getting money Want some food? Boy you hungry, I want them hundreds, hundreds Why It Sucks # The video quality for the music video is terrible and looks like it was recorded with a phone. # Considering that this is his debut single, this is an awful start. # This is one of Kodak's worst songs. # A part 2 was released which was worse than the original. # Not only is this the reason why Kodak blew up, but also why Cardi B blew up, because she stole the flow in "Bodak Yellow". # Product placement for Prada, Monopoly, Reese's and Black & Mild. Videos KODAK BLACK NO FLOCKIN (Official Video) FREESTYLE (Prod. by VinnyxProd)|Official Music Video Kodak Black "No Flockin 2" (Bodak Orange)|Official Music Video for the second part Category:Kodak Black Songs Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Debut Singles Category:2010s Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs sung by Teenagers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs that received sequels